anatomy of love
by Moon Waltz
Summary: orang bijak pernah berkata, bahwa, jatuh cinta akan selalu seperti ketika seseorang mengiris tenggorokanmu, benar-benar secepat itu, dan kau tak menyadarinya karena semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa kau cegah. [jeari]. untuk #NekonoHeichou


a/n: untuk #NekonoHeichou hari kedua (aaa telat sebenernya ;;;;). Jeari _all the way ahahaha_ aduh sebenernya ini kapal kurang _crack_ apa, tapi kok nulisnya bisa bikin _dokidoki_ juga :')

* * *

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime

 _ **anatomy of love**_

"café!AU"

[ _brought to you by_ _ **trimasketir**_ ]

* * *

.

[i – _the old saying_ ]

Orang bijak pernah berkata, bahwa, jatuh cinta akan selalu seperti ketika seseorang mengiris tenggorokanmu, benar-benar secepat itu, dan kau tak menyadarinya karena semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa kau cegah. Untuk Jean, kasusnya sedikit berbeda; ia merasakannya seperti gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokan sampai rasanya sulit bernapas dan berbicara; tiga puluh empat detik melawan tatapan, gumpalannya jatuh ke dasar perut dengan impak yang luar biasa besar sampai lutut dan kakinya mati rasa.

Permulaannya adalah hujan deras, dan satu pesan singkat dari Armin yang membatalkan janji temu untuk membahas tugas kelompok salah satu mata kuliah yang membuatnya deprivasi tidur belakangan ini, ah, juga rentetan gerutuan yang tak mampu ditahan karena, karena, payung lipatnya tertinggal di atas meja makan ketika selesai sarapan –Jean toh tak berharap banyak saat secara acak masuk ke dalam café bergaya klasik yang menawarkan perlindungan dari guyuran hujan.

Sambutan baristanya tak ramah, tapi cukup professional, dan Jean membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama mengintip menu sembari mengibaskan jaketnya yang lembap dan basah berkat dua puluh meter berlari menerjang hujan menuju ke tempat ini. Ia melirik lagi pada pria barista itu, yang lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, terlihat sigap dan tegak dan ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi pandangannya jadi semakin menajam dan, dan, intimidatif, _mengancam_ , seandainya saja Jean se-sensitif wanita yang sedang datang bulan. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seperti ada yang menyumbat, ia yakin sekali butuh minum detik ini juga, yang hangat, supaya bisa mencairkan gumpalan yang menyumbat, malah kalau perlu, bisa juga mencairkan kebekuan dari cara barista itu menatapnya.

Jean mengangkat telunjuknya, bergumam _kopi hitam_ , tidak lupa menambahkan satu senyum formal yang tak terlalu diindahkan lawan bicaranya, apalagi senyumnya segera pudar saat ia tersadar apa yang baru saja dipesannya; astaga, ia bahkan tak bisa meminum teh tanpa gula. Jean tak sempat meralat, si barista sudah menyiapkan pesanannya, lagipula, lagipula, ia tak berminat menambahkan alasan si barista untuk membencinya lebih jauh lagi.

Cangkirnya mengepul panas, tapi si barista masih menatapnya dingin bahkan sehabis menyajikan pesanannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah (dariku)?" Jean sejak awal bukan seorang yang pandai menutupi keresahannya, terutama ketika ia merasa tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini.

Si barista menatapnya lama dari balik konter, "tak ada."

"Benarkah?"

Jean melihatnya meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci, sekotak tisu, dan meletakkannya tepat di sebelah cangkir kopi (yang mungkin tak akan disentuhnya, terserah, ia tak bisa minum sesuatu sepahit itu; dan jangan tanya kenapa ia tak mau meminta krimer atau gula batu), si barista segera melenggang pergi memasuki dapur setelah menambahkan jawaban yang tak ia sangka-sangka:

"lain kali tolong jangan mengotori tempat kerjaku dengan kehadiranmu."

Perut Jean kram dan kedua kakinya mati rasa.

.

[ii – _repeat_ ]

Jean mendengar desas desusnya dari mereka-mereka yang sudah secara langsung mengalaminya; tentang pemilik café di sebelah toko buku distrik Trost yang saking terobsesinya dengan kebersihan sampai tak segan-segan mencela pelanggannya sendiri. Tidak juga, Jean sebetulnya mendengarnya dari Mikasa, Mikasa keponakan Levi, pemilik café sekaligus barista yang kemarin dulu telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan insult luar biasa kejam. Eren mungkin akan tertawa jika mendengar ceritanya ( _'lagipula sejak awal harga dirimu tak seberapa'_ ) kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyalin tugas rumah milik Armin. Tapi pengalaman itu benar-benar mengganggunya, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan logika dan kembali datang ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Kali ini Jean tidak datang di hari berhujan, ia bahkan memilih setelan terbaiknya di akhir pekan; sebisa mungkin terlihat tanpa cela. Keputusannya tepat, Levi memang tidak lagi memandangnya seolah Jean adalah calon penghuni neraka tergelap (bukan berarti tatapannya menjadi ramah, _sih_ ). Sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan apa yang ingin ia pesan, Levi keburu memotongnya dengan _kau yang waktu itu memesan kopi hitam tapi tidak meminumnya, 'kan?_

Otaknya buntu untuk mencari dan (bahkan) menjelaskan alasannya. Ia tak mungkin bilang bahwa ia terintimidasi oleh tatapan Levi sampai tak sadar apa yang telah dipesan. Belum saja ia menjawab dengan asal, Levi berujar, "tenang saja, aku juga tidak suka kopi hitam."

 _Lalu kenapa kau membuka café kalau begitu?_

Lengan Levi terlipat di dada dan alisnya terangkat sebelah (tunggu, jangan bilang Jean baru saja mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan mulutnya; ia ingin menenggelamkan diri di samudra saja setelah ini), "sesuatu terjadi, dan alasan lainnya, seperti butuh uang untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Lagipula café tidak hanya menyediakan kopi hitam."

"Uh, maaf pertanyaanku terlalu pribadi. Kau tidak membenciku, 'kan?" ia menggaruk tengkuknya dibarengi tawa canggung untuk menutupi kekalutan.

" _Hate is a strong word_. Lagipula aku tak punya alasan untuk membencimu sekarang," sapuan kelabu mengerjap di matanya ketika wajahnya condong pada posisi duduk Jean, "oh, dan, kalau kau tak suka pahit, aku rekomendasikan..."

–jadi begitulah, ketika Jean memutuskan untuk keesokannya, dan setelahnya, dan seterusnya, akan kembali dan kembali lagi ke tempat ini, supaya bisa mendapatkan sambutan tanpa keramahan artifisial atau senyum komersial; karena obrolan kecil dan tatapan tulus Levi saja baginya sudah cukup, lebih dari cukup.

* * *

.

[iii – _do it yourself_ ]

Jean sedang mengetik komentar sinis pada status Eren ( _siapa suruh kau begadang menonton sepak bola, bodoh_ ) ketika Levi kembali ke balik konter sambil membawa nampan berisi _iced chococinno-_ atau _mocacinno?_ Jean tidak begitu peduli selama Levi merekomendasikan dan rasanya enak.

"Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?" katanya. Kadangkala Jean memang ke sana dengan kawan-kawannya, tetapi tidak sering, dan ia mengusahakannya begitu karena ia tak ingin keberadaan temannya bisa merusak suasana di café yang telah didaku sebagai sanktuarinya itu (ia ingin mengobrol berdua saja dengan Levi –Levi- _san_ saja, sebenarnya).

"Yang lain sepertinya sibuk," tak sepenuhnya dusta.

"Ho. Kalau begitu, ini, makanlah. Anggap saja bonus." Levi meletakkan piring potongan _shortcake_ di sisi gelas _iced 'something-cinno'_ -nya.

Jean mengunyah satu suapan besar, krimnya tak ia biarkan berceceran supaya Levi tidak marah, "beli di toko kue seberang jalan ya?"

"Oh tidak, tidak, aku membuatnya sendiri. Uji coba, kau tak perlu membayar. Kalau tak enak kau juga tak perlu menghabiskan."

Levi berbalik memunggunginya, mungkin akan melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur lagi kalau Jean tidak sesegera mungkin merespon kata-katanya.

"Kata siapa tidak enak? Ini enak sekali, Levi- _san_ ," mulutnya penuh tapi ia tak peduli, "aku mau dibuatkan lagi."

Untuk beberapa saat, Levi terdiam, tak berbalik atau berlalu pergi. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, erat, suaranya bergetar, tetapi Jean yang bebal tidak sadar.

"Setelah ini tidak gratis, lho."

* * *

.

[iv – _how about..._ ]

Jean kesiangan dan memilih bolos kelas pagi, sedang, café itu sepi di hari dan jam-jam begini. Levi mengeluarkan catur yang katanya sudah lama tak ia sentuh dari dalam lemari (Jean tak percaya kalau melihat papan catur dan pionnya sama sekali tak bernoda; _sesuatu yang sudah lama tak disentuh seharusnya paling tidak berdebu, tahu_ ). Mereka mencoba bermain sejam lebih dan Jean harus merelakan rajanya dimakan sampai tiga kali. Ia jadi kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sebagai pemain catur tak terkalahkan seangkatan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang mampir," Levi menggerakkan benteng hitamnya vertikal, Jean tak sadar baru saja menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa, tugas kampus membludak. Kehabisan uang juga –ah! Bagaimana kalau aku bekerja paruh waktu di café ini? Jadi aku bisa rutin mampir," benteng hitam tadi dilumat kudanya, Jean luput pada perangkap yang Levi pasang.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak butuh pekerja tambahan."

Janjinya, ini adalah permainan terakhir, dan ketika (lagi-lagi) rajanya dibekuk oleh pion ratu milik Levi, Jean memasrahkan diri sambil membantu Levi memberesi kekacauan kecil yang mereka buat di atas meja.

Selagi itulah, sesuatu seperti merasuki Jean, atau sebenarnya, ia sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini tapi tidak juga menemukan saat yang tepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi kekasihku saja supaya tak perlu ada alasan untuk bertemu?"

Hening. Betul-betul hening, bukan karena Jean berhasil menulikan diri setelah tanpa aba-aba melemparkan konfesi pada Levi.

"Tidak lucu."

"Aku serius."

"Oh ya? Aku juga serius ingin melemparimu dengan papan catur. Mau tahu rasanya?"

"Aku sudah tahu, pasti sakit. Tapi yang tadi kukatakan bukan becandaan. Bagaimana?"

Levi memunguti pion-pion catur dengan segera, kemudian, tanpa menoleh lagi ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan pelanggan pertamanya hari ini. Sebelum sampai di belokan dapur, ia berkata dengan sangat lirih, tetapi telinga Jean terlalu awas untuk mendengar yang satu ini, "terserah kau saja."***

.

.

 _fin._

.

a/n(2): ya tuhan ini apa ;;;;;


End file.
